Un Arrière Goût de Souffrance
by LadyBaratheon
Summary: Alors que des couples se forment et se déchirent, un être vil prendra sa revanche. Mais face à sa cible, comment réagira-t-il? Multi pairing. /SLASH/
1. Chapter 1

_Évidemment ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de M. Moffat et M. Gatiss et bien évidemment celle de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle..._

_J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un bruit sinistre, un cri, des rires, une giclée de sang, un corps qui s'affaisse, une tête qui roule... Irène...

Un réveil en sursaut, un de plus depuis qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver des mains sanglantes et expertes des Talibans. Trois foutues semaines que son sommeil se voyait troublé par la culpabilité. Il aurait voulu la sauver, mais comment faire quand on est seul contre quinze ? Il avait beau être un génie sociopathe, il ne pouvait rien faire, mis à part lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il ne l'oublierai pas. Enfin, c'était tout de même en grande partie sa faute. Elle ne faisait que chercher les embrouilles à longueur de journée, il ne fallait pas s'étonner de son triste sort.

Allez ! Il fallait se reprendre, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui son portable sonnerai et lui annoncerai que l'inspecteur Lestrade avait de nouveau besoin de lui. Les affaires se faisaient rares ces temps si... Comme si depuis sa disparition le monde de la criminalité avait fait un break qui commençait à lui peser. Il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes nom de dieu ! Son esprit ne pouvait pas rester là à gamberger sur une stupide théorie de décomposition. Il avait bien essayé d'aller faire un tour à la morgue mais Molly refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'elle savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Irène. Foutue philosophie humaine ! Décidément leur comportement lui échappait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Alors qu'il enfilait gracieusement une chemise et son jean habituel, un grognement sonore retentit dans la cuisine.

-Sherlock ! Tu es sérieux ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à cette pauvre tête ?

L'intéressé sortie nonchalamment de sa chambre et lui adressa un regard lugubre.

Et bien quoi John ? Il faut bien que je m'occupe... Mon cerveau est entrain de moisir ! Et en plus tu refuses de me distraire... Je suis en deuil je te rappelle ! Les amis c'est fait pour distraire les gens en deuil..., après un long moment d'hésitation, il murmura, Enfin je crois...

Malgré son habitude, le docteur Watson ne pu retenir un soupir de lassitude. Décidément Sherlock était un vrai gamin. Il retournait toutes les situations, même les plus extrêmes, à son avantage. C'était tout de même dérangeant qu'il se serve de la mort de la seule femme qui l'ai jamais émoustillé pour le faire culpabiliser. C'était vraiment malsain en fin de compte.

Et puis avec sa manie de toujours laisser trainer ses expérience plus ou moins immondes, ce cher John ne pouvait décemment pas inviter ses conquêtes au 221B Baker Street, c'était trop risqué, elles pouvaient faire une mauvaise rencontre difficile à expliquer à tout moment. Il lui avait répéter un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas faire ce genre de choses dans leur appartement mais le jeune Sherlock n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ou l'ignorais carrément, prétextant un appel de Madame Hudson. Dans ses bons jours il faisait un semblant de rangement en bougonnant contre Watson qui « coupait court à son imagination scientifique » selon ses dires. Être le colocataire du cadet des Holmes n'était pas de tout repos. Et tout c'était empiré à la mort de cette satanée Irène.

En effet, le comportement de Sherlock avait quelque peu changer depuis deux petites semaines. Il tentait imperceptiblement de se rapprocher de Watson. Dés qu'il en avait l'occasion, il effleurait le pauvre médecin qui se sentait on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Ce dernier avait toujours soupçonné les penchants sexuels de son colocataire mais avait prié pour qu'il ne s'intéresse jamais à sa petite personne. Il n'était pas homophobe mais quand l'homosexualité se rapprochait un peu trop de lui, il avait tendance à se sentir extrêmement mal et à fuir la personne qu'il intéressait le plus rapidement possible. Or dans le cas de Sherlock s'était extrêmement délicat de fuir. Ils habitaient sous le même toit, résolvaient les mêmes enquêtes, fréquentaient les mêmes personnes. Il ne pouvait donc pas vraiment fuir. La seule chose encore possible était de prendre son mal en patience ou tout simplement d'éviter tout contact avec Sherlock. Revenant à la réalité, le docteur ne put se retenir de rouspéter après le jeune détective consultant.

-Non mais... Sherlock, tu te rends compte qu'avec tes bêtises, je ne peux même pas inviter Sarah à la maison ?

L'intéressé releva à peine la tête de son écran, scrutant le moindre mail qui pourrait le mettre sur une enquête.

-Sherlock ? Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ? Insista John.

Écoute si tu veux parler de tes sauteries puériles, parles en au crâne, lui il t'écoutera, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cynique consultant toujours l'écran d'un œil avide.

Watson, outré de cette réponse sans queue ni tête, s'approcha furieux du bureau et referma violemment le clapet du portable de son colocataire, se postant droit devant lui les mains sur les hanches, les poings serrés. Sherlock, un peu éberlué par le geste du docteur, releva doucement la tête et le fixa de son regard souverain. Soudain un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

-Alors mon cher John, enfin décidé à me distraire ? Questionna-t-il avec malice.

-Qu... QUOI ? S'insurgea le vétéran en s'empourprant. Mais je te parle pas de ça imbécile ! Je te parles de tes expériences moisies qui font fuir Sarah !

-Ah bon... Je suis déçu... Mais je croyais que Sarah.. C'était fini ?

-Sarah ou une autre ça n'a pas d'importance Sherlock ! Tu es incorrigible! Je vais finir par tout jeter, et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !

Sherlock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de Watson comme un chat de sa proie. Il vint se coller à son oreille et susurra d'un ton mielleux : « Je te connais par cœur John... Tu n'oserai pas. »

À ces paroles, le pauvre médecin se sépara aussi vite que possible de Sherlock. Il était rouge pivoine. Nul ne pu dire si c'était de gène ou de colère, mais le résultat fut le suivant : Il poussa violemment Sherlock qui manquât de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol après s'être empêtré dans les pieds d'une chaise et hurla sur le pauvre détective d'un ton menaçant :

-Ne recommence jamais ça ! C'est compris ?!

Le cadet reprit aussi vite qu'il le pu sa contenance, et ramassa dignement sa chaise avant de se rassoir dessus et de visser son regard à l'écran de son PC avec toute la dignité et la nonchalance dont il était capable. Watson aussi retourné que l'on peut l'être, sortit d'un pas lourd de l'appartement en maugréant un vague « 'vais prendre l'air. ». Il claqua la porte avant de remarquer la lueur triste et sombre dans le regard de Sherlock.

* * *

_Voilà, Voilà ! La suite bientôt. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à me relire ! Honte à moi x)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme dit dans le premier chapitre, rien ne m'appartient blablabla... Sauf la femme de Lestrade que je vais m'amuser à torturer MWOUHAHA... Oups j'en ai trop dit.._

_Bref... Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps mais pour me racheter je vais publier le chapitre trois avant lundi! Promis._  
_Petite réponse rapide à ma seule gentille Review: Qui te dis que je vais partir sur un Jonhlock? Héhé. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également, enjoie. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pendant que Watson et Sherlock se chamaillaient à propos des restes de corps humains éparpillés dans leur appartement, l'inspecteur Lestrade semblait profiter du peu de repos dont il disposait durant la semaine : le dimanche matin. Il était étendu dans son lit, laissant échapper un léger ronflement paisible. Il adorait ce jour merveilleux où il pouvait apprécier le moelleux de son lit et la douceur de ses draps bien plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Alors que les rêves le faisaient voguer vers des terres de délices et de plaisirs, une lumière blanche vint violemment troubler son sommeil. Comprenant bien trop vite qu'on venait d'ouvrir ses rideaux, il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un grognement mécontent. Il commençait à retrouver le sommeil lorsqu'une voix féminine et suraiguë aux oreilles de l'inspecteur se fit entendre :

-Bon Dieu Greg' il est neuf heure passé ! Lève toi espèce de fainéant.

-Mmmmh... Laisse moi...

Il s'enfouit machinalement la tête sous la couverture, mais celle-ci ne fut qu'un refuge de courte durée, en effet elle semblait avoir décidé de faire la grève et c'était éloigné d'une manière inexplicable des jambes du policier. Ce dernier était parti à la recherche de la disparue quand il reçut une violente claque sur le sommet se son crâne. Il se redressa en dardant un regard plein de colère vers sa femme. On pouvait dire que ça avait réussi, il était extrêmement bien réveillé, ça oui, mais il fulminait.

-Nom de... Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?

-Pas du tout monsieur Gregory Lestrade. Il est largement le temps de te lever !

- Elisabeth... Je vais te... Oh et puis merde ! Tu as gagné tient ! Je me lève voilà tu es contente ?, alors qu'il s'extirpait de son nid trop vite quitté, il remarqua que sa femme allait tenter de lui répondre. Non je t'en conjure ferme là. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à joué avec ton... Arrogance.

Outrée, sa femme l'observa d'un œil mauvais.

Lestrade, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa femme lui gâcher l'existence, se traina machinalement jusqu'à la cuisine où il avala avidement une tasse de café avant de se poser sur une chaise. Sa femme se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Cette posture il la connaissait bien, trop bien. Il avait oublié quelque chose, mais quoi ? La vaisselle ? Visiblement non. Un rendez-vous chez le vétérinaire pour Abraham ? On était dimanche voyons. Les courses ? Non, il les avait faites mardi dernier... Soudain un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Il observa sa femme avec un regard de chien battu, et laissa échapper un minable « Oh non... Pas chez ta mère... » en soupirant. Elisabeth acquiesça la mine grave. Alors là c'était le pompon, il ne manquerait plus que... Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser, généralement vos pires cauchemars se réalisait dans ce genre de journée qui puait le moisie à plein nez. Le pauvre policier se massa calmement les tempes. Il valait mieux rester calme et extrêmement zen dans ce genre de situation. Alors qu'un silence lourd de sens pesait dans la cuisine des Lestrade, la sonnette retentit, les faisant sursauter tout les deux, l'inspecteur en renversa même le fond de sa tasse sur son t-shirt. Il se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte en pestant contre ce visiteur inattendu.

Il ouvrit cependant la porte et dût réfréner une terrible envie de la claquer au nez de son invité surprise. Il s'en retint et s'écarta quelque peu pour le laisser entrer. L'intéressé passa devant son hôte sans aucun un signe de politesse. Le policier ébouriffa machinalement ses cheveux en soupirant. Il marmonna pour lui même d'un ton ironique :

-Oh mais bonjour ! Je vous en prie, entrez ! Comment allez-vous ?

Il referma la porte et alla se poster devant son invité qui s'était gracieusement assit sur le canapé, jouant distraitement avec son parapluie. Gregory se sentait un peu mal à l'aise devant ce nouveau venu. En même temps qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Il était simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt taché de café et d'un caleçon. Il tentât néanmoins de se recomposer devant cet important personnage, puis se racla la gorge :

-Hum... Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

-... Un café me conviendra, répondit le concerné en lorgnant d'un œil indéchiffrable le t-shirt du policier.

-Elisabeth ! Tu peux nous faire un café s'il te plait ?

Malgré toute la mauvaise volonté dont elle pouvait être capable, elle obtempéra sans rouspéter. L'inspecteur en profita pour s'assoir en face de l'homme au parapluie et lui posa la question qui lui brûlé les lèvre depuis son arrivé.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu cette fois ? Pour que je surveilles une fois de plus Sherlock ?

-Non pas du tout. J'ai sur les bras une affaire fâcheuse qui nécessiterait toute votre attention.

- Mais je... Je n'ai pas d'affaire... Si ?

- Et bien considérez que maintenant vous en avez une. Je vous donne rendez-vous à mon bureau à midi. Soyez ponctuel. À bientôt inspecteur... Ah, j'oubliais ! N'embêter pas Sherlock, il serait plus gênant qu'autre chose.

-Euh je... D'accord ? Mais et votre café ?

-Je vous l'offre. Il se leva délicatement et se dirigea vers la porte qui claqua quelques secondes plus tard.

Lestrade était resté abasourdit par cette dernière phrase. Décidément les frères Holmes faisaient la paire en bizarrerie. Le discours de Mycroft l'avait laissé songeur, il n'avait même pas remarqué le regard qui avait trainer un peu trop longtemps sur ses jambes musclées.

-Oh, il est parti ? Demanda timidement sa femme.

-Oui.

Il l'avait sentit, sa journée allait être une journée moisie comme jamais il n'en avait connu.

* * *

_Oui je sais ça aurait pu être plus long, mais je ne suis pas faite pour les chapitres longs! Encore une fois, je m'excuse de mon piètre orthographe... _

_À bientôt!_


End file.
